


It's 3:11

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [480]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incident D y'all know, M/M, i love my crackship witch ain't that weird btw, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bastian ne pensait pas que ce serait le prix pour se retrouver avec Robert.
Relationships: Robert Kovač/Bastian Schweinsteiger
Series: FootballShot [480]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	It's 3:11

It’s 3:11

Bastian ne sait pas s’il arrivera à retenir ses sentiments, ou du moins à leur empêcher d’entrer en jeu alors qu’il se retrouve seul avec Robert pour la première fois depuis quelques années. Enfin. Si seulement ce n’était pas pour ce genre d’occasion : Lui est à la retraite depuis un mois, et Robert vient de quitter le Bayern. Il y a plus joyeux comme retrouvailles, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il se sent aussi triste pour Robert, il n’est pas celui concerné, mais c’est si compliqué de ne rien laisser paraître, il aurait tellement aimé que tout se déroule mieux pour lui et Niko, qu’ils n’aient jamais de problèmes, qu’une bonne confiance s’installe ou que les meilleurs résultats soient là… Si seulement tout aurait pu bien se passer. Il referait le monde avec ses SI, Bastian avale la boule dans sa gorge quand il sent ses larmes piquer ses yeux, ça n’aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Robby embrasse sa mâchoire dans un effort de réconfort

« Toi, Niko, vous méritiez mieux que de partir maintenant, je suis tellement désolé… »

« Bastian, écoute, c’est notre décision, si on l’a fait… C’était pour que tout aille mieux, d’accord ? Tu n’as pas à te rendre triste pour nous, tu dois juste comprendre que ce n’est pas dramatique, la vie doit continuer, et je serai avec toi maintenant. »

« Promets-moi que tout ira bien. »

« Je n’en ai pas besoin, tu le sais déjà. »

Fin


End file.
